


Christmas Miracle

by Neondiamond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childbirth, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondiamond/pseuds/Neondiamond
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Harry and a very heavily pregnant Louis are heading to Doncaster for the holidays. Things go wrong, miracles happen.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest 2020





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 1D Christmas fic fest! Thanks to the amazing Mod for organizing everything! 
> 
> To read the other fabulous fics in the fest, please [click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1dchristmasfest2020)

"Are we almost there Haz?" Louis asks from the passenger seat with a small groan. "My back is starting to hurt a bit."

"Google Maps says we're 8 minutes away Lou." Harry says sympathetically, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at his heavily pregnant husband sitting to his left, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. "Almost there."

They had decided last minute to come up to Doncaster to surprise Louis' siblings for Christmas. They hadn't planned on going to either of their parent's for the holidays this year, as Louis was due to give birth two days ago, on December 22. Now, two days overdue on Christmas Eve, he had woken up feeling a tad emotional and had begged Harry to take him home for Christmas, missing his family horribly and wanting to spend his birthday and Christmas with them. Harry hadn't been thrilled by the idea of driving almost four hours to Doncaster with Louis, who could pop at literally any second. 

The pair had come to a compromise. They would spend the day in their home in London, relaxing and enjoying Louis' birthday at home, and would make their way up to Doncaster in the evening, if they could find a place to stay on such short notice. With Louis so heavily pregnant, the pair of them sleeping on his Mum's couch wasn't really an option. Harry had pulled out his phone, pleasantly surprised to see a few hotels still had vacancy for tonight, and had booked them a room in a renowned hotel just outside Doncaster. They had left after dinner, Harry packing the car under Louis' watchful eye before they both climbed in and took off.

It is now just over 10 p.m., and Harry can tell his husband is getting restless and achy from the lenghty car ride and he is eager to check in to their room and get the older lad into bed, with promises of a back massage and maybe an early Christmas surprise. 

It isn't long before his phone instructs him to turn left and he is pulling into the hotel's driveway. He pulls up at the kerb and puts the car in park. "I'll go check us in and get our room key, I'll be right back babe." Harry says, leaning in to give Louis a quick kiss before climbing out of the car.

He shivers as he steps out into the cold December air, hurrying along to get into the warm hotel lobby. He gives the tired-looking receptionist a charming smile as he gets to the front desk.

"Name please?" She says, making Harry frown slightly at the rudeness and rush of it all, but he pushes it aside.

"Styles, Harry Styles." He's quick to say, and the girl types it into the computer.

A full minute passes before she starts talking again. "Could I get you to spell that for me please?" She says, eyeing Harry with a tight smile.

The young man doesn't think much of it as he spells out his full name for the receptionist. The girl frowns as she types it in once more before saying. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't find a reservation under that name."

Harry gives her a puzzled expression. "I booked online just this morning, I can show you the confirmation email?" He doesn't wait for a reply before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"This morning? I highly doubt that sir, we've been fully booked for tonight for weeks. Christmas Eve is always one of the busiest nights of the year." She says, giving Harry an odd look.

"Here, this is the confirmation email I got for my booking." He says as he pulls up the email and hands over his phone to the weary receptionist. "Am I not at the right place?"

The girl takes a quick look at the email before handing the phone back to its owner. "No, you're at the right hotel. You've got the wrong dates though." She says, trying to suppress a small laugh as she points out the check in date to Harry: January 24.

Harry blanches as he realizes his mistake. "Oh, shit. I must have mixed up the month. Would it be possible to book a room for tonight then?" He says with a sheepish smile.

"Like I said earlier, Christmas is a really busy time, we've been fully booked for weeks." The girl reminds him with a slightly exasperated look. 

"I - No, you don't understand. My husband is in the car, he's pregnant, really pregnant. We're going to his family's for Christmas and we need a place to stay -" Harry starts to ramble before getting cut off by the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir, we still have no vacancy for tonight. You might want to try other hotels, although I have a feeling you might get a similar response." She says sympathetically, although he can sense she doesn't really mean it.

"Sorry for wasting your time. Merry Christmas." Harry says with a tight smile before making his way to the exit. He jogs over to their car, sighing as he slides into the driver's seat and looks over at Louis.

"Thank God, what took you so long? I can't wait to get into bed already, my back is killing me and the baby won't stop kicking." Louis whines as soon as his husband enters the vehicle, both of his hands resting on his very large bump. 

"Lou." Harry says softly, bracing himself for Louis' reaction. "There's been a mistake. I booked the wrong dates. We - we don't have a room." 

He can tell the moment the older man registers his words, a deep frown immediately forming on his face. "What?" Louis says, voice just above a whisper. "You mean to tell me it's way past 10 p.m. on Christmas Eve, I'm more than heavily pregnant and we don't have a room?"

Harry winces at his husband's harsh tone. "Lou I- it was an honest mistake babe, I'm sorry." He risks a glance over to Louis, but quickly looks away at the older man's glacial stare. "I'll figure something out." He says, already pulling out his mobile to Google other nearby hotels.

"You better find somewhere else Haz, I can't sleep in the car the way we used to when we were young and broke." Louis bites out before reaching over to open the passenger door. "I'm just going to stretch my legs out for a bit." He mumbles as he gingerly steps out of the car.

"Lou!" Harry calls out with a soft voice, wincing at the unimpressed expression Louis is wearing when he turns to face his younger husband. "You should put your coat back on, it's cold out there. Don't want you or the baby to get sick." He says, reaching into the back seat to grab the coat Louis had discarded halfway into the drive and handing it over. Thankfully, Louis snatches it from him with a pinched face before harshly swinging the car door closed.

He starts calling several nearby hotels, watching Louis make slow laps around their car, one hand carefully supporting his lower back while the other rubs slow circles on his large bump. He talks to receptionist after receptionist, getting some polite responses as well as some ruder ones, but they're all the same anyways: every hotel in the area is fully packed for Christmas Eve. He's trying the last hotel he could find when Louis steps back into the car, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. 

"It's alright, thank you for your time. Merry Christmas." He says dejectedly into the phone, hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket before reaching over for Louis' hands. He smiles a little when the pregnant man lets him take them, and he immediately wraps his large hands around Louis' smaller ones, engulfing them in an effort to keep them warm.

"I'm sorry Lou." He whispers, chewing on his bottom lip as he looks up at his husband. 

Louis sighs softly. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I'm just tired, achy and hormonal as well as more than ready to meet this little one." He mumbles, guiding Harry's hands to his bump, where the baby is kicking. "I should have listened to you earlier, we should have stayed home."

"Baby no." Harry says, taking one hand off Louis' bump to cradle the older lad's face. "You're allowed to be all those things. You've been carrying a baby around for over 40 weeks, Lou. It's normal that you get tired of it. I know you just wanted to see your family one last time before the baby comes, it's okay, we'll work something out, yeah?." 

"How far away are we from Mum's?" The older man asks, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. "We could sleep on the couch. It's not ideal, but it's better than the car right?"

"We're still about 40 minutes out." Harry says after a quick glance at his phone. "Shall we go then?"

Louis smiles softly as he nods and Harry starts the car again, merging onto the road and following road signs for Doncaster. Louis calls his Mum on the way over, apologizing for imposing themselves overnight and arriving so late, but she's quick to quiet his apologies, saying they're more than welcome to stay the night and that she'll be waiting for them with warm cups of tea. Louis can't help but feel loved and giddy at the idea of being home for Christmas. His siblings are all in bed by now, and he can't wait to see all their faces when they come downstairs in the morning to see what Santa brought and realize their older brother made it for Christmas in the end.

He groans as he tries to get comfortable in his seat but is unable to succeed. His back and hips have been really sore the past few days, and the small cramps he had started feeling when Harry was in the hotel lobby earlier hadn't dissipated, but had in fact gotten stronger. Harry must notice his discomfort, reaching over to place a hand on Louis' thigh and asking "You ok, love, uncomfortable?"

The younger lad frowns when Louis shakes his head and lets out a whine. "I think I might be in labour Haz."

Harry's eyes grow wide at his husband's words. "What?"

"I started feeling contractions when I was waiting for you in the car earlier and I thought they were just Braxton Hicks again, but they haven't stopped and they're getting closer together now." Louis says, reaching for Harry's hand that's still resting on his thigh.

"Should we go to the hospital?" The younger man asks worriedly.

A few seconds pass with no answer, and Harry tears his eyes away from the road for a second to glance at his husband. "Lou?" He says, watching as the older man tenses from head to toe and releases a quiet moan, squeezing Harry's hand with intense force.

"Fuck Haz, it hurts." Louis says, taking a deep breath as the pain dissipates for now.

"Ok, ok, we're going." Harry announces, putting a little more pressure on the gaz pedal.

Louis argues with him for a few minutes, telling him labour's only just started and that it could take hours, that they have time to go see his Mum before they have to go to the hospital, but is cut off by another contraction. A low moan escapes his body without his consent and he squeezes Harry's hand again.

"Shit Lou, that was only four minutes apart. No way we're going to your Mum's now love." Harry says, sighing in relief when his phone tells him they are only five minutes away from the hospital.

"Yeah ok, I'm gonna text Mum." Louis says once the contraction ends, sagging down in seat and reaching for his cell phone to tell his Mum not to wait up for them.

The pair pulls up at the hospital shortly after and Harry helps Louis out of the car before grabbing the hospital bag they thankfully decided to bring just in case. He puts one hand on the small of Louis' back, guiding him into the building as the older man waddles slowly. Once inside, Harry helps his pregnant husband into a seat and walks to the front desk.

"Hi, my husband is in labour." He says, trying his best to remain calm. "His contractions are only about four minutes apart." He explains to the lady in front of him.

"Actually, our maternity ward is at full capacity for the moment. I can show you to a holding room for the moment and we'll get you moved up there as soon as we can." She says with a smile.

"What? Full? How?" He says, face stuck into a shocked expression.

"Apparently a lot of babies want to be born today." She says with a small chuckle. "Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long before we can move you up there, and I'll send someone to check up on you and your spouse every hour or so."

Harry just nods, still shocked, before going back to help Louis up. They both follow the lady down a short corridor and she leaves them into a small room, promising to send someone over as soon as possible.

"Breathe babe." Harry says softly as he sees his husband holding his breath during a contraction, which are so close together now that they give Louis almost no respite between them. Harry helps Louis onto the small bed, letting him rest against the lumpy pillow.

"I really hope we'll get moved to a proper room soon." Louis says through gritted teeth as he grips Harry's hand in an iron grasp. "I don't think the baby's waiting much longer." 

Harry pales a bit, but quickly gains back his composure, knowing he has to remain calm and strong for his husband. 

A full hour goes by before things start picking up. Louis' contractions are now basically back to back and Harry feels helpless, as he can't do much more than remind the older man to breathe through the pain and let him squeeze his hand. 

"Fuck Haz." Louis says as a particularly gruelling contraction hits. "I think I have to push." 

"What? No!" Harry panics. "Let me go get someone Lou, I-" 

He's cut off by Louis' loud groan as the older man grips Harry's wrist tightly. "No please Haz. Don't leave me all alone." He begs, looking at Harry with teary eyes. "I can't - Fuck Haz, I'm pushing."

Harry takes a deep steadying breath. "Ok, ok. I'm not going anywhere babe, I promise." He says, praying someone will come check up on them sooner rather than later. He helps Louis take off his joggers and underwear and gasps when he sees the top of their baby's head already. "Shit Lou, they're right there babe." 

"Trust me, I can feel it Haz." Louis says through gritted teeth. "Fuck it burns." He whimpers before tucking his chin to his chest and pushing again. Harry watches, feeling helpless as their child's head slowly emerges. 

"Doing so good Lou." He encourages, placing a gentle hand on the baby's head as Louis pushes it out fully. "Head's out." He announces.

It's only a few seconds before Louis starts pushing again and, with a loud scream, manages to push out the shoulders and the rest of the body. Harry quickly gets a grasp on the baby as it starts to wail and wriggle and brings it up to Louis' chest. "You did so well babe." 

Louis starts crying the second the baby is placed on his chest. "It's a girl Haz, you were right." He says as he reaches up to stroke his daughter's cheek.

A nurse chooses this exact moment to walk into the room, gasping and hurrying over to the bed where Louis is admiring the baby, Harry hovering over them from the side.

Over the next hour, the three of them are moved to the maternity ward where a doctor helps Louis deliver the placenta. Their daughter is taken for a few quick tests before being brought back to them, having been declared perfectly healthy.

"I can't believe she was born at exactly midnight on Christmas day." Harry says with a small smile, tearing his eyes away from the small baby in his arms to look at Louis. "You did amazing Lou."

Louis smiles back at him from the hospital bed he's laying on, looking so tired but extremely happy. "And I can't believe you delivered her. She came so fast!" 

"Maybe she wanted to share your birthday with you, but she just missed it by barely a minute." Harry says through a small laugh. "Our little Christmas baby." 

***

The doctor discharges them early in the morning, knowing the new family must be eager to get home to celebrate Christmas. Harry drives the three of them to Louis' Mum's, stealing quick glances in the rearview mirror to look at his daughter who's peacefully asleep in her car seat. They get to their destination and Harry quickly gets out of the car to help Louis out, aware of his husband's sore body, and carries the car seat in. 

The whole family is in the living room when they enter, chatting lively and exchanging presents, and everyone looks up when they hear the door. Several gasps and squeals are heard as each of Louis' older sisters spot the car seat in Harry's hand.

"OMG!" Phoebe is first to talk. "You had the baby?!" 

"What?" Fizzy is next to protest. "When? Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Daisy pitches in.

And finally Lottie, "I call godmother!"

It isn't long before all four of his eldest sisters are crowding Louis and Harry by the front door, trying to get a peek of their new niece or nephew. Jay gives her firstborn son an apologetic look. "Sorry Lou, I didn't tell them anything." 

"Ok, ok, just let me sit down and we'll tell you everything." He says, letting Harry help him out of his coat. "I just had a baby less than 12 hours ago and I'm still quite sore, yeah?"

The girls are quick to back off then, letting their older brother through to the living room where he gingerly lowers himself in a plush armchair. Harry shrugs off his own coat, hanging it with Louis' by the front door, and unclips his daughter from her car seat before handing her over to her other father.

"Everyone, this is Avery." He says with a wide grin, showing her off to the whole room as his Mum and all six of his siblings come to crowd him again. "Avery, meet your Nana and aunties and uncle." 

"Oh, she's gorgeous Lou." Jay says softly as she admires her first grand baby.

For the next few hours, Avery gets passed around to Jay as well as to all of her aunties, even Doris and Ernest get a quick turn. Harry and Louis exchange a quick smile as they listen to all of them coo over how precious their daughter is. And there, surrounded by his whole family, his husband and his brand new baby girl, Louis knows it was all meant to be. She is their little Christmas miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments please :)  
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
